1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vertical panel glass walls and particularly to vertical panel glass walls in which the glass infill panels extend beyond the top rail.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Glass panels have been used to form decorative and functional barriers and railings for some time. Typically, these railing systems have a number of glass panels that are supported by some type of frame structure. The frame structure usually consists of a base shoe that receives the glass panels, a number of vertical support posts, between which, the glass panels are placed, and a top rail, which is placed above the panels.
Railings built in this manner present an aesthetically pleasing structure that is also functional.